Max and 99 Recapture Control
by JoJo30
Summary: A "99 Loses Control" Sequel


Max and 99 Recapture Control   
  
(R- Humor, Language, Light Sexual Innuendo)  
  
"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHY!" 99 shouted.  
  
Max stood silently for a moment, his hands in the pockets of his robe. The ocean breeze ruffled his hair as he stared out over the water from the terrace of his room. He didn't look up, but softly said, "Tell you what, 99?"  
  
"Tell me why you came here. Why you followed me."  
  
"I didn't follow you here."  
  
99 shook her head. "Then why DID you come?"  
  
Max shrugged.  
  
"Oh for God's sake, Max! Victor nearly killed us. Did you come because you found out he was a Kaos agent?"  
  
"I had no idea he was with Kaos. I found out the same time you did, when that picture went up and we saw the map."  
  
99 moved from the terrace of her room to Max's through a small, swinging gate. She stood next to him and put a hand on his left shoulder. Max winced in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, Max. Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No."  
  
The anger left 99. She stood looking at him, trying to figure out what he was feeling.  
  
"Talk to me, Max. And don't give me any bullshit about wanting money and power. That's not you."  
  
"99 . . . I . . ." He stuttered to a stop.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
Max finally turned to look at her. "Why where you going to marry that creep?"   
  
"I wanted a change in my life."  
  
"What was wrong with your life in Washington?"  
  
"YOU were what was wrong with my life in Washington."  
  
Max's eyes opened wide. "What?"  
  
99 sighed. "Max . . . I . . ." Now she stuttered to a stop.  
  
They stood looking at each other.  
  
"Okay, you want to know why I came here? Because I didn't want you to marry Victor."  
  
"Why?" 99 asked, her hopes soaring again.  
  
As Max chewed nervously on the inside of his lip, 99 took a desperate chance. She pulled him into her arms and kissed him. It was no chaste kiss, it was the real thing. It was wild, passionate. Max responded immediately. His arms went around her and he kissed her back with equal fervor.  
  
Then he did something that 99 never expected . . . he swooped her up into his arms and carried her into his room. He headed straight for the bedroom, laying her down on the soft, silky bedspread. There he continued the kiss, pulling her closer, caressing her.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and sat up. "We can't do this, 99."  
  
It took 99 a moment to catch her breath. "Why?'  
  
"It's not fair to you."  
  
"Huh?" 99 was totally confused.  
  
"99, you deserve better."  
  
"Better than what?"  
  
Max lowered his head, staring at the floor. "Me," He said quietly.  
  
"Victor is obviously out," 99 said. "Did you have someone else in mind?"  
  
Max shook his head.  
  
"Do you really want me to find somebody else?"  
  
When Max didn't answer, 99 glared. "I know someone. You know Jake that works the bar? He lives right here at the casino," She moved to the edge of the bed. "I saw him giving me the eye the other day. I'll think go to his room, it shouldn't be too difficult to . . ."   
  
"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!" Max shouted.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, THAT'S WHY NOT!!" Max yelled.  
  
"You have a strange way of showing it," 99 said.  
  
Max buried his head in his hands.  
  
"I love you, Max."  
  
Max turned and looked at her. "You do? Then why were you going to marry . . ."  
  
"Think about it for a minute, Max, then ask me that question again."  
  
Max knew she was right. He had never given her any indication that he truly loved her. A quick bite to eat after work, a movie, a concert, light kiss on the cheek . . .  
  
"I'm sorry, 99, it's just that I, well, never thought you would go for someone like me. Friends, yeah, but not serious stuff."  
  
"For God's sake, Max, I've been practically throwing myself at you for years."  
  
Max gave a small laugh and smiled at her. "I guess I was just too dumb to see it. Besides . . ."  
  
"Besides what?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Of me?"  
  
"Not OF you. Of making love to you. You see . . ." He stopped.  
  
99 was surprised at Max's revelation. "You think I'm some kind of expert?"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"I know you didn't."  
  
"I just thought with Victor being your fiancée that you might have . . ."  
  
"He never touched me, nor I him."  
  
"Why not? Your were engaged."  
  
"I didn't love him."  
  
Max shook his head in total confusion. "Then why . . . Never mind, you answered that question already. Where do we go from here, 99?"  
  
"Where do you want to go, Max?"  
  
"I know where I want to go, and . . ." He paused. " . . . I do know what goes where, and why."  
  
99 laughed. "Me too, but I think we'll just have to help each other out as we go along."   
  
Max looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I've ALWAYS been sure."  
  
"So have I. I'm still scared."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You want to give it a go?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Where do we start?"  
  
"Well," 99 said. "Getting undressed might be a good starting point."  
  
Max's eyes opened wide. "Here? In front of you? Oh, I couldn't do that, 99."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"Uh, well . . . Why don't you get undressed in the bathroom and I'll undress out here, under the covers?"  
  
"How come I have to use the bathroom? Why don't we both just undress under the covers?"  
  
"Because we can see."  
  
99 tried her best to hide a smile. Max was being so cute. He was just as nervous and embarrassed as she was.  
  
"We could light a couple of candles and turn off the lights."  
  
"Well . . . okay."  
  
Max lit several candles sitting on the nightstands. Then the two of them grappled under the covers, removing their robes and pajamas, tossing them out on the floor.  
  
"Now what?" Max asked, reaching out with a shaky hand to touch her face.  
  
99 took his hand in hers. "Max, you're the senior agent. Take 'Control' . . ."  
  
The End 


End file.
